priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Idol Time Harp
Idol time harp.jpg|Falala's & Galala's Harp 381df27a.jpg|Yui's Harp 0FBF1F3B-3F40-4EFC-A2C9-A6A8C4140721.png|Shuuka's Harp Galala's Harp.jpg|Galala's & Shuuka's Harp The''' Idol Time Harp '(アイドルタイムハープ ''Aidoru Taimu Hāpu) is an item that is first seen being held by Falala•A•Larm. When an Idol enters Super Idol Time she will send the harp to the Idol for use. She is also shown being able to make them, giving Yui Yumekawa her own version. In episode 179, it is shown that Galala•S•Leep may also be able to make her own Harp, giving Shuuka Hanazono her own. Its full powers are currently unknown. Known Owners * Falala•A•Larm * Yui Yumekawa * Shuuka Hanazono * Galala•S•Leep Style The Idol Time Harp is composed of two separate pieces, one that resembles the Idol Time microphone, while the other resembles a small harp. During performance the two pieces come together, connected by a spherical connector that has a floral design on it. Beneath the large gem piece is a winged heart, followed by a smaller heart surrounded by two stars, one of which has a tail. Falala•A•Larm's & Galala•S•Leep's Harp Falala's Harp is mainly turquoise in color with gold glowing stars. The side of the mic is solid white with silver detail that have gold glowing hearts. The heart window and speaker base is silver. The attachement piece is pure gold witn a ring of indigo. The other side of the harp has gold details and pale pink glowing hearts and stars. The winged heart and star area is solid gold, while the stars going down the middle are pale turquoise to match the translucent harp. The stars surrounding the heart are turquoise. Yui Yumekawa's Harp Yui's harp is entirely white with pale pink glowing stars. The gem, heart window, mouth piece, and accents on the mic half are metallic pink, with the other side matching it. The harp piece is translucent white, while the connector is pastel pink. The metallic pink winged heart has a pale pink star on it, residing over a pink heart surrounded by pale blue stars. Shuuka Hanazono's & Galala•S•Leep's Harp A black harp with indigo on the side and a pearl blue band with hearts etched on it. The handle has six indigo stars, and the piece on top is adorned by a pale pink star and heart. The bottom of the harp-holder has a black outline with pearl blue coloring and three stars. The attachement piece used to transform it is purple and white. Abilities Falala•A•Larm's Harp Most of its abilities are unknown. * It can fix PriTickets (e.g. Laala's PriTicket was fixed) Yui Yumekawa's Harp Most of its abilities are unknown. * It can locate the legendary eyeglasses. Shuuka Hanazono's Harp Most of its abilities are unknown. *When used during a performance, it takes away the dreams of girls and transfers the dreams to Galala tower. Galala•S•Leep Harp Most of its abilities are unknown. * When used during a performance, it takes away the dreams of girls and transfers the dreams to her tower. Trivia * Yui is the first idol to receive a different colored Harp. ** This is also makes her the first Idol to use two different Harps. *Shuuka is the second idol to receive a different colored Harp following Yui. *Galala and Shuuka share the same colored Harp. ** Now, Galala doesn't use her original harp which takes the dreams of girls away. She now shares a harp with Falala. **This makes her the second idol known to use two different Harps. Gallery Official Arts Harp Art Character Shots IMG 0222.JPG Falala Proffile.png Falala.png Summerfes2017 01.jpg Merchandise Idol Time Harp Falala And Galala.jpg Anime Screenshots Idol time harp.jpg IdolTimeHarp.JPG DCwPSEQV0AE2JVW.jpg large.jpg ITPPEPS17192.jpg ITPPEPS18112.jpg ITPPEPS18113.jpg ITPPEPS18114.jpg ITPPEPS18115.jpg ITPPEPS18117.jpg ITPPEPS18118.jpg ITPPEPS18119.jpg ITPPEPS18120.jpg ITPPEPS18121.jpg ITPPEPS18122.jpg ITPPEPS18123.jpg ITPPEPS18126.jpg ITPPEPS18127.jpg ITPPEPS19173.jpg DreamCyalumeMichiruCoord.jpg Dream Cyalume Shuuka Coord.jpg Fantasy Time Dream Coord.jpg Team Dream Cyalume My Dream Coords.jpg 7808a2ba.jpg Img 016.jpg E6dd7ceb.jpg 3703795b.jpg 509a5f43.jpg 381df27a.jpg 243526.jpg 362154.jpg 3745761.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 405487.jpg 4732468.jpg 0FBF1F3B-3F40-4EFC-A2C9-A6A8C4140721.png 5262.PNG IdolPoseGalala.jpg Galala Using The Mic.jpg EndOfStarlightCarnival.jpg Img 4234.jpg Galala's Harp.jpg ITPPOP33.jpg ITPPOP35.jpg Category:Idol Time PriPara Merchandise Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Items Category:Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:In-Show